talk to me like the sea
by undyingflower
Summary: One year has passed and all is well in Storybrooke: Emma and Killian are living together; Regina and Robin are engaged; David and Mary Margaret are living their happy ending ... but this is Storybrooke and a little boat trip can change everything. Prepare for big questions and big changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Robin Hood's wife (Mariah) did not come back to life.**

_One year has passed and all is well in Storybrooke: Emma and Killian are living together; Regina and Robin are engaged; David and Mary Margaret are living their happy ending ... but this is Storybrooke and a little boat trip can change everything._

_Prepare for big questions and big changes._

**…**

**One year later**

Emma slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun streamed in through the window. The sound of the waves crashing down on the soft sand outside the balcony door made her smile. It's been almost a year since they bought the house and Emma couldn't think of a better place to live with the men of her life. Henry was the one who found the house after weeks of searching in the newspaper for the perfect place. He wanted a place by the water with a view but none of the apartments seemed good enough but then, one morning at granny's he saw a picture of the house in one of the newspapers and everything changed.

The house was near the beach with three bedrooms but only the main bedroom had a balcony with a view to the ocean. Emma loved her room; the walls were painted a pale yellow and there was a king size bed with a headboard and matching nightstands in the center of the room. The house was white with blue shutters with a living room overlooking the sea; there was also a big porch wrapped around the whole house perfect to watch the sun go down.

Emma closed her eyes again and rolled over stretching her arms with the hope of find her pirate sleeping by her side but all she could find was empty sheets. She sat up to look around the room. Killian was nowhere in sight. She felt her heart sink a little. Since they moved on this was the first time that she woke up without him by her side and she didn't like the feeling, it was like half of her was missing.

She liked the feeling of waking up every morning knowing that she was not alone anymore. She liked the rare times that she woke before him and stood in silence memorizing every line of his face; contemplating the way his breath come out and soft and how he looked younger when he was asleep. But most of the times he is the one who stays in silence staring at her; waiting for her to wake up; meeting her with kisses and romantic words.

Emma got out the bed. The house was quiet as she made her way down the stairs. She paused at the end of the stairs when she heard a sound. She found him the moment she walked into the living room.

"Killian…" – she said with a trembling voice. She could not believe in what her eyes were seeing; Killian was on the couch packing some clothes; she could also see another bag already full on the floor. – "I, I … what …, I don't understand … Why?" – Emma asked trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Emma, what's wrong?" – Killian asked with concerned getting up from the couch.

"Why are you leaving?" – she said trembling - "I thought we were fine … I thought …"

"You're not making any sense, love." – Killian said trying to sound calm.

"I'm not making any sense?" – she exclaimed - "This doesn't make any sense!" – Emma said pointing to the bags.

"But we already talked about this" – Killian said confused. – "It's just for a few days…"

"A few days? I, I don't … What are you talking about?" – Emma said trying to calm herself.

"The trip I planned a month ago with David and Robin …" – he said approaching her – "Don't you remember?"

"The trip with David and Robin" – Emma said so low that if Killian weren't just a few inches from her he wouldn't have heard her.

"Love, what's wrong?" – Killian asked cleaning the tears on Emma's face with his hand. – "If you don't want me to go …"

"No, it's not that" – Emma interrupted him – "I just … I, I … I woke up and you weren't there, and you are always there, and then I saw you here packing and, and …" - she said babbling.

"Listen to me, Emma" – Killian said cupping her face in his hands, making her meet his gaze – "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere" – he said caressing her face making her smile – "at least not more than a few days" – he said with a smile.

Emma stood on tiptoe reaching Killian's lips and kissing him gently.

"I'm sorry … I don't know what's wrong with me …" - she said resting her head on Killian's chest – "I just freaked out. It's like I'm on a roller coaster of emotions or something".

"No need to apologize, love" – he said caressing her hair - "So, will you help me packing the rest of the things?"

"It's Saturday morning and you are already packing, isn't the trip just tomorrow after lunch?" – she asked smiling.

"Well, you know what they say about preparation and all of that" – Killian said booping Emma's nose.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma and Hook were the last ones to arrive at Granny's.

Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Robin were already seated at the table waiting for them while Henry and Roland were playing together one of the many games of the game machine on the corner of the restaurant with Neal on Henry's lap.

After all the bad events that occurred in the past, Storybrooke was a safe place again and every Sunday the Charming Family meets at Granny's for a family lunch or dinner.

"We apologize for the delay" – Killian said with his typical grin taking his seat next to David.

"What took you so long?" – Regina asked noticing the exchanging looks between Emma and Killian – "Wait! I don't want to know"

Noticing the raised eyebrows on David's face Emma spoke:

"Killian wanted to spend the Saturday morning packing".

"You've already packed?" – David asked – "The trip it's just tomorrow night"

"Tomorrow afternoon" – Killian corrected him.

"Did you convince Leroy to lend us the boat?" – Robin asked.

"Aye, in exchange for some navigation lessons" – Killian explained. The dwarf was very reluctant but he finally agreed when Killian told him about the navigation lessons.

"It's that thing safe?" – Regina asked suspicious.

"Yes, I've already checked the boat" – Killian assured her.

"Of course you did" – Emma murmured rolling her eyes.

"However it's the speed we should be concern with." – Killian stated – "The boat it's slower than a snail"

"I'm sure it's not that bad" – Mary Margaret gently said looking at Killian – "Everything will be alright" – she said smiling.

"I hope so" – Killian said trying to hide his nervousness.

The three couples and the children continued to talk during their meal. Regina and Robin were engaged for almost a year and the wedding would be in a few weeks. They were living in Regina's house. Henry used to spend the nights with them two weeks per month; Roland and he were very close and acted like true brothers. Neal had almost two years and blonde hair like her father and sister although he already knows how to walk he just learned to say a few words like: mommy, daddy, ball, cup, and surprisingly Killy. Everybody laughed at the Neal's attempt of say Killian's name.

Suddenly Hook noticed that Emma had barely touched her food or talked during their meal.

"Emma, love …" – he softly said getting her attention– "You barely touched your plate"

"I'm not hungry" – she said playing with her fork.

"But at home you said you were starving" – he stated.

"Yeah … I know … I think the smell of the food is making me a little bit nauseous" – she noticed the concerned look on Killian's face and added - "Don't worry; I probably ate too much at breakfast."

"I noticed" – he teased.

"Hey!" – she said hitting him playfully on the arm.

"A plate of waffles, eggs, bacon and a piece of pie" – Killian said – "Did I miss something?"

"A cup of coffee" – Emma replied.

"Aye; a plate of waffles, eggs, bacon, a piece of pie and a cup of coffee" – Killian repeated adding the cup of coffee.

"Is this your nice way of saying that I look fat?" – Emma asked with a serious tone.

"What?" – Killian asked surprised – "Of course not, love" – he quickly said noticing the worry in her eyes but before he could say anything else Emma got up from her seat and ran to the bathroom.

"What happened?" – David asked when he noticed the way her daughter rose from her seat.

"I, I don't know" – Killian said before follow her to the bathroom leaving all people at the table speechless.

When he reached the bathroom he noticed that the door was locked.

"Emma, love? What's wrong?" – he asked resting his head on the bathroom door.

He heard a little noise but no one spoke. He waited in silence with his hand hovering over the door knob when suddenly it turned under his hand and the door opened.

"Emma?" – he asked stepping into the room. He couldn't see her face only the reflection of her back in the bathroom mirror but before he could say anything she turned her body to him. He immediately noticed her red eyes and felt his heart sink – "I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to upset you" – he said reaching for her hand and twining their fingers together.

She rested her hair on his chest and spoke:

"No, don't say that" – she tried to say without start crying again – "I'm the one who should apologize. I don't know why I reacted the way I did. I just had this need to cry and …" - she said babbling.

Killian placed a small kiss on her forehead trying to calm her down.

"Shhh… Everything is fine" – he softly said – "We're fine"

"I know" – she said wrapping her arms around his body.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once home, Killian and Emma decided to watch a movie. They were lying on the couch when Killian got a call from Robin asking to meet him at the docks. He placed a goodbye kiss on Emma's lips and rose from the couch; Emma decided to finish watching the movie. She lay down on the couch but before the movie end she made her way to the kitchen as fast as she could. She ran to the sink throwing her head over to vomit. After throwing up all her breakfast Emma quickly cleaned the mess she made. She covered her face with her hands trying to process what just happened. _Was she sick? No. She felt fine. Yes, she had lost her appetite at Granny's and yes she admitted that lately she was a little bit emotionally vulnerable but she felt fine._

She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth but when she opened the bathroom closet she almost lost her balance.

_Oh my god_ – she murmured when she saw her sanitary pads and tampons.

It has been two months since she used them. How could she did not notice? She sat on the bathroom floor. _This could not be happening, not now; it was too soon; how would __**he**__ react?_ Suddenly, memories of how Neal left her and how she gave Henry away invaded her mind; the trust issues that have been replaced this last years by happiness and love appeared again. She rose from the floor and looked at herself in the mirror trying to calm herself. Killian and Henry would return soon and notice that something happened to her if she not calm down. She took a deep breath and washed her face.

_I can do this_ – she said to herself – _Besides, I don't even know if I'm really … _- she gulped -_ this could be nothing._

Two hours passed when Killian and Henry returned home.

Emma tried to act normal during dinner but once more she barely touched her food. Henry told them about what he and Roland had done during the day and their plans for the rest of the weekend.

They sat together in the living room and watched TV before Killian putted Henry to sleep with one of his stories from Neverland. Emma watched them from the door frame in silence. She could see the big smile on Henry's face as he listened to Killian's story which made her smile too; she instinctively putted her hand on her belly and slipped into her bedroom. Once in her and Killian's room she climbed to bed and waited for him. Minutes later she saw him entering the room and making his way towards her. They settled into a comfortable position, he on his back and her curled against his chest.

"What's bothering you, Emma?" – Emma heard him asking feeling his lips brushing the back of her hair lightly. She raised her head a bit faking a confused look – "Open book, remember?"

"I remember" – she said with a smile. Killian waited for her to continue – "I'm worried" – she murmured.

"About what, love?" – he asked with concern. Emma stood in silence for a few seconds trying to figure it out if she should tell him or not.

"The trip" – she said not telling the whole truth. – "What if something goes wrong? It could be dangerous… I, I don't want to lose you" – she finish the sentence so low that she was not sure if he had heard her.

"You're worried about me?" – Killian said with a smile – "Love, I'm a pirate remember?"

"So?" – she asked staring at him raising her eyebrows.

"So you don't need to worry. I'll be back before you even notice" – he said.

"I'm glad there are no mermaids in this world" – Emma stated.

"Afraid that I could be kidnaped by one?" – Killian teased.

"Funny" – she said – "I would have saved you"

"I know"

"Oh really? And why is that?" – she said turning her head in his direction again.

"Because I know there's a little pirate inside of you, Swan" – he said smiling – "And you wouldn't miss a chance to kick some mermaids' ass, or tails"

Emma almost forgot to breathe when she heard Killian's words. She stared at him speechless meeting his beautiful blue eyes; memorizing once again every line of his face. She could feel tears appearing in her eyes, so she spoke trying to hide the tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too" – he said wrapping his arms around Emma's body.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After making sure that Neal was asleep, Mary Margaret found David in the kitchen drinking a large glass of chocolate milk.

"Did you pack your bags already?" – Mary Margaret asked sitting next to her husband.

"No. The trip it's just tomorrow night, honey" – David said –"I have plenty of time to do that tomorrow"

"Tomorrow afternoon" – she corrected him.

"You sound like Killian, honey" – David teased –"Besides it's just a boat trip"

"Yeah, but it's an important boat trip" – Mary Margaret said. She noticed the confused look on David's face and quickly added –"I mean, it's the first time that Killian, Robin and you do this kind of thing"

"I just hope that Killian knows what he's doing" – he said.

"Why do you say that?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"Boats are not really my thing. I prefer horses. What if we end up in the middle of nowhere? That boat it's not exactly the Jolly Roger" – David said.

"You're going to be fine, just trust him; Killian knows what he's doing"

"Why do I feel that you're trying to say something to me without really saying it?" – David asked staring at his wife.

"Me? No …" – she lied rolling her eyes –"Just promise me that you will be nice" – she said placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'm always nice. I'm Prince Charming." – he stated.

"My Prince Charming" – she said kissing him again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Emma woke up she turned on her side and as she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a pirate gazing down on her. She hid her face in the pillow.

"How long have you been staring?" – she said after she let a small groan.

"Since I woke up" – he said picking Emma's pillow.

"How long have you been awake?" – she asked raising her head a bit.

"A few minutes" – he said lowering his head towards her covering her lips with his own briefly.

"So, are you ready for your trip?" – she asked him with a smile.

"I think so" – he simply said.

"You think so?" – Emma asked noticing his strange expression. She sat on the bed – "What's wrong?"

He remained in silence.

"Are you nervous?" – she asked smiling.

"Maybe" – he said hiding his face with Emma's pillow.

"What happened to "I'm a pirate, remember?"" – she imitated him removing the pillow from his face.

"I'm not worried about the trip … I mean; I'm worried about the trip, but not the trip" – he tried to explain.

"Okaaaay, you realize that I didn't understand a thing that you just said, right?" – Ema said raising her eyebrows.

"It will make sense eventually, I hope"

After breakfast Emma decided to go talk to Mary Margaret. She needed to talk to someone about her worries; she needed her mom.

They were sitting on the couch drinking some tea.

"Is Killian excited about the trip?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"Actually, I think he's nervous" – Emma said with a smile drinking some of her tea.

"I bet" – Mary Margaret said without thinking. Noticing Emma's expression she added – "I mean, David looked nervous too" – she lied.

"You're lying" – Emma said staring at her. Snow raised her eyebrows – "You're hiding something!"

"No, I'm not!" – her mother replied avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you are! You know something !" – Emma insisted.

"What? I don't –" – Snow tried to say before Emma interrupted her.

"Whatever it is you have to tell me."

Snow took a deep breath before speaking.

"I can't" – she said.

"So you're really hiding something!" – Emma said glaring at her mother.

"What about you?" – Snow asked trying to change the subject.

"Me? What do you mean?" – Emma said trying to hide her anxiety.

"You wanted to talk, honey" – her mother softly said.

"Oh.. that … it's nothing…" – she said faking a smile.

"Nothing with you means something" – Mary Margaret insisted.

Emma opened her mouth to reply but before she could say anything she rose from the couch and ran to the bathroom.

She threw her head in the toilet to vomit barely noticing that Mary Margaret was right beside her.

"Emma …" – she said caressing her daughter's hair – "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I … I think … I think" – Emma started to say as she held her mother's arm trying to regain her balance.

"Honey, please don't cry … just talk to me, please…" – Snow tried to calm her down.

"Mom …" – she said looking into her mother's eyes –"I think I'm pregnant" – she said what she was too afraid to say to Killian or anyone else.

Mary Margaret immediately wrapped Emma in a crushing hug

"Oh my god Emma! I'm so happy for you" – she said crying tears of happiness – "Tell me everything! Killian must be so happy! How did he react?"

Emma took a steep back freeing herself from the embrace.

"I, I didn't tell him…" – she said moving away from her mother.

"What? Why not?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know ok? I just … I don't know…" – Emma said turning back to her.

"Honey, you have to tell him"- she said holding her hand –"He's going to be so happy" – she added smiling.

"I can't … I … What if gets mad? What if he doesn't want this"– she sputtered –"What if he leaves…"

"Emma, he loves you"

"You don't get it! You're Snow White!" – Emma exclaimed –"You were destined to have a happy ending"

"Honey …"

"Everything was fine" – Emma said ignoring Snow's attempt to talk-"We were fine and now …"

"And now things will remain fine honey" – Snow said –"Trust me, Killian loves you and he will love you even more after you tell him"

Emma remained in silence looking at her mother trying to find a lie in her eyes.

"I've not done the test yet" – she said breaking the silence.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Regina and Robin were having a quiet breakfast in their mansion. Henry and Roland were outside playing with fake swords pretending to be the royal guard of the not so evil queen.

"You know you don't have to go, right?" – Regina said picking a pancake from the plate.

"Go where?" – Robin asked confused.

"On this trip" – Regina said.

"Don't tell me you miss me already" – he teased.

"Actually …" – she said leaning towards him so she could reach his lips. After their brief kiss she spoke again – "We're about to get marry … I just don't want to be away from my fiancé"

"The trip is just for a couple of days" – he said reaching for his glass of orange juice.

"Can't the trip be after the weeding?"

"I think it would be more difficult for you to let me go after we were married"

"Yes, true" – she said with a smile –"Still, you could go camping in the woods it would be safer than going on a trip in a boat that can sink in the middle of the ocean".

"I was with Killian yesterday at the docks and the boat seemed fine" – he stated.

"Accidents happen" – Regina insisted.

"I'll be fine Regina besides, Killian almost begged me to go. I guess he's worried about David's reaction" – Robin said.

"David's reaction to what?" – Regina asked raising her eyebrow.

_Damn it_ – he cursed himself – "Nothing important" – he quickly said – "Do you want another pancake?" – he asked trying to change the subject.

"We're not even married and you are already keeping secrets from me" – she exclaimed.

"It's not a secret I just can't tell anyone" – he said – "Killian asked me to not tell anyone" – he added.

"I'm your fiancée!" – Regina said.

"But you're also Emma's friend!" – Robin replied.

He waited for Regina's complaint but when he looked at her she was with a devilish smile on her lips.

"No … Is he really?" – she said breaking the silence.

"I have already said too much, haven't I?" – he said laying his head on the table.

"I want to go too; I have to see David's reaction!" – she enthusiastically said.

"Sorry, men only" – he said – "And please calm down, you weren't supposed to know" – he added seeing Regina's enthusiasm.

"Please take the camera with you" – she said.

"So now you want me to go?" – he said raising his eyebrow.

"You definitely have to go!" – she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mary Margaret was waiting for Emma at the door of the bathroom. She was the one who had bought the pregnancy test to avoid the gossip. A few people had seen her buy the test and immediately asked her if she was expecting a baby again. She gave them short answers like: _"You never know"_ and _"We will see"_.

Mary Margaret rested her head on the bathroom door. Emma had been in there for quite a long time now and she was starting to worry.

"Emma, honey? Is everything alright?" – Mary Margaret asked again.

There was silence and then suddenly the door opened. Emma slowly stepped into the hallway with the pregnancy test in her right hand. Mary Margaret noticed her red eyes and reached for her hand.

"Emma …" – she softly said – "What is it that the test said?"

"I don't know. I can't face this alone again" – she said remembering the time she did the test when she was in prison.

"It's okay honey. I'm here with you" – her mother said.

Emma took a deep breath and looked at the stick and then she let the test drop to the floor.

**…**

**English is not my native language (I'm Portuguese) so don't be too hard on me.**

**However if you happen to find any grammar mistake do let me know.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review. I would like to know what you all think. It means a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Before Mary Margaret could ask Emma what was the result of the pregnancy test, her daughter ran to the bathroom slamming the door so hard that she did was sure that the whole Storybrooke had heard. Instinctively, she took a step in the direction of the bathroom but then she decided that she should give some space to her daughter; Emma was already too nervous. She turned away and picked the pregnant test from the floor. She didn't need to see the result to know why her daughter had reacted the way she did – Emma was pregnant.

Mary Margaret couldn't help but smile. She was going to be grandmother again; she was going to have a grandchild again. She didn't have the chance to help Emma during her first pregnancy but she was going to do that now. She couldn't believe how things had changed from the start. Her family was growing. Who would think that she and David would have another child? Who would think that her daughter would fall in love with a pirate? Who would think that soon they would … Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. She quickly hid the pregnancy test and tried to act as normal as possible. She looked at the hall and saw David and Killian entering in the house.

"Where have you guys been?" – she asked approaching them.

"Just checking the boat one last time before the big trip" – David enthusiastically said –"Right, mate?" – he said hitting playfully Killian's shoulder.

"Aye" – he softly said trying to hide his anxiety.

"Wow, such enthusiasm!" – David ironically said –"What's going on Killian? You don't look like yourself"

"He's just tired, right Killian?" – Mary Margaret quickly said –"He planned this whole trip all by himself. Don't be so hard on him"

David looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"Speaking of planning things" – Killian said breaking the silence –"Did you pack your things already?"

"Of course …" – David said not sounding very confident.

"Of course not" – Mary Margaret corrected him.

"What?" – Killian exclaimed –"We're leaving in a few hours and you haven't packed yet? Unbelievable" – he said throwing his arms in the air.

Mary Margaret was trying not to laugh at Killian's reaction. Robin was right; they really looked like an old married couple. She was glad that her Prince Charming had found a true friend. Before Killian, the only male friends that he had were the dwarfs but his friendship with Killian was different; they acted like brothers, like mates.

"When you have a child to look after, then we'll talk" –Mary Margaret froze when she heard David's words.

"Don't blame little Neal for your lack of preparation" – Killian said approaching to the crib where Neal was sleeping –"He's the most peaceful baby I ever saw" – he said touching Neal's head –"Snow taught him well"

"Thank you for including me, mate" – David retorted.

"You're welcome" – he said with a smirk – "I'm sure Emma was nothing like her little brother" – he said gently touching Neal's cheek. Speaking of her, where is she …" – he said taking his eyes from Neal and turning his body to the hall seeing Emma immediately. She was looking at him with a strange expression.

"Emma, honey, where were you?" – David spoke but Emma didn't hear him. She was still focused on Killian and the memory of him touching Neal with a big smile on his face. She had saw him playing with her little brother before but hearing him and David talking about babies and then seeing the way he looked at Neal made her heart race.

"She was in the bathroom" – Mary Margaret answered –"Right, honey?" – she asked touching Emma's shoulder.

"Right" – Emma said shaking her head –"I had to go to the bathroom. What are you guys doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" – her father replied. Emma gave him a look "very funny" – "The question is: what are you doing here? Weren't we supposed to meet at Granny's?"

"Yeah, I know … but I knew that you and Killian would stop by to catch Mary Margaret and I thought we could go all together…" – she lied trying not to sound too lame.

"Miss me already?" – Killian said approaching to Emma.

"Do you really have to ask?" – she said leaning her head to kiss him but before she could reach his lips David cleared his throat. Emma took a step back moving away from Killian –"So, I heard that someone didn't have packed already? – she asked looking at her father.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do right now" – he said making his way to the stairs –"Honey, I think I'm going to need your help" – he said to her wife –"Can the two of take care of Neal for a few minutes?" – he asked Emma and Killian.

"Sure" – Killian said at the same time as Emma spoke:

"Why don't you take Killian with you?" – she noticed the confused looks on Killian and his father's face –"You love packing and David clearly needs help. Who better than you to help him?"

"Good point" – he said kissing her forehead before following David.

Once Emma saw them disappearing from her view she let herself fall on the couch. Mary Margaret sat beside her. Emma covered her face with her hands trying to calm herself. She knew that Killian would end up realizing that something was wrong with her no matter how hard she tried to act like nothing was wrong. She managed to fool him and her father but Killian was always able to read her like an open book – right from the start; she almost smiled at the memory of the first time he told her that – and sooner or later he would notice that something was not right; probably sooner than she thought.

"You have to tell him Emma" – Mary Margaret's voice interrupted her thoughts –"You can't avoid this forever" – she said gently grabbing one of her hand giving her the pregnancy test.

"I know" – Emma murmured looking at the result of the test for the second time before hiding it in the pocket of her jacket.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Robin and Regina were at Granny's waiting for the Charming's to arrive. The boys were outside the restaurant playing with each other like they usually did. After their little talk at breakfast, Regina couldn't hide her devilish smile on her lips. Storybrooke was a small place and she was stunned that Killian managed to keep that little big secret for so long. She also wondered for how long Robin knew about that and instinctively looked at her engagement ring.

"You're supposed to act like you don't know about …" – Robin started to say which caught Regina's attention. She raised her eyebrow faking a confuse look –"You know what I mean …"

"I really don't know what you're talking about" – she said smiling.

"Just don't bring that up" – he murmured so that the others clients at the restaurant didn't hear him – "Killian will kill me if you ruin his plan" – he said running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I'm just curious. How long did you know about his intention to -"

"Regina!" – he cut her off.

"Sorry" – she said putting a hand in front of her mouth –"But how long did you know?" – she insisted.

"He told me a month ago" – he said.

"You knew it for a whole month?" – Regina exclaimed. Robin quickly looked around the room making sure that no one else was listening their conversation –"How did you managed to keep this from me for that long?" – she said to herself out loud.

"Can we change the subject, please?" – Robin said.

"Killian wouldn't be able to keep this secret for so long without help" – Regina said ignoring Robin's request –"So, I already know that you knew but I'm pretty sure that he had to ask someone else's help … the question is who?" – Robin opened his mouth to speak but Regina interrupted him again –"It can't be David, obviously. It also can't be Henry because he wouldn't be able to hide his enthusiasm for a whole month … so there's only one person left: Snow" – Robin was speechless with Regina's capacity to found out about Killian's plan –"Oh my god. Is she, isn't she?" – she asked with a big smile on her face –"I have to give him credit. He really knows what he's doing: telling Snow first; finding an extra hand, which in this case it's you – she said pointing to her fiancé; planning a boat trip to impress the futu –"

"You're not supposed to know about any of this much less talk about it" – Robin interrupted her –"So let's change the subject, shall we?"

"I may want to talk about our wedding" – she retorted.

"No, just leave the wedding talk to another time" – he said.

"What's the problem of wanting to talk about _**our**_ _wedding_?" – she insisted.

Robin was about to answer when the dinner's door opened. He immediately saw Roland and Henry running in their direction and the Charming Family entering in the restaurant. He turned his attention to Regina who had now Roland on her lap and gave her a look. She rolled her eyes and whispered something to Roland which made him laugh.

"Good afternoon everyone" – David said taking a seat next to Regina – "Did you already ordered?" – he asked.

"No, we were waiting for you" – Regina said –"What took you so long?"

"David hadn't packed yet" – Mary Margaret said – "But luckily for him Killian helped him"

"Oh, did he?" – Regina said with a smirk –"I was wondering ..." – Regina started to say turning her attention to Killian who was sat in front of her –"What's the reason for this boat trip?"

Robin closed his eyes wishing he could just disappear. He should have known that Regina would not let pass the opportunity to embarrass Killian.

"It's just a boat trip between friends" – Mary Margaret spoke noticing Killian discomfort.

"Yes, but why _**now**_? Why just the _**three of them**_? – Regina asked staring at Killian.

"Why not?" – Mary Margaret spoke again.

"I'd like to know Killian's opinion, since he's the one who had the idea" – she said trying to get rid of Snow's constant attempts to interfere in the conversation.

"Well, it's been a while since I sailed a ship" – he said remembering the last time he was aboard of the Jolly Roger –"And I thought it would be best if we did this trip now because I'm not so sure if my dear friend Robin will be allowed to leave the house in a few weeks since he will no longer be a single man anymore" – he teased.

"Yes, our _**wedding**_! Did I ever tell you how Robin _**proposed me**_?" – she asked looking at Killian and Emma. Killian immediately looked at Robin who tried to avoid eye contact. _I can't believe he told her –_ he thought. Robin turned his head and gave him a "sorry" look. _I'm doomed –_ he thought – _There is no way Regina will pass this opportunity to ruin everything._

"Actually, Regina I think it's better if …" – Robin started to say.

"It was the most romantic proposal that anyone could ask for" – she said ignoring Robin's attempt to speak.

"I have to disagree. The title of the most romantic proposal belongs to me" – David said.

_This is not happening_ – Killian thought trying to look calm.

"A proposal near the river. How original" – Regina replied –"And the clothes were not even yours. Rumpelstiltskin gave them to you."

"So? He looked like a real Prince Charming" – Mary Margaret said.

"Besides, I had saved her from your sleeping curse with a true love kiss - thank you for that by the way" – David said staring at Regina; she rolled her eyes –"I guess that means I won" – Mary Margaret cleared her throat –"I mean, _**we**_ won" – he said looking at his wife.

"Can we order?" – Robin asked.

During the meal Regina continued to talk about her proposal and her plans for the wedding. She could see the way Killian reacted every time she brought that up. Emma was very quiet as well and barely touched her plate. David continued to argue about who had the best proposal and then he started to talk about his and Snow's wedding. Mary Margaret didn't react as enthusiastically as she always did; she could see that Killian wasn't being himself, he was very quiet. Luckily David was so involved in the discussion that he didn't even notice his silence. Mary Margaret was also worried about Emma and the way her daughter reacted to the big news. She knew that Emma had a lot of trust issues but she didn't understand why she was so afraid of Killian's reaction. Everybody could see how much he loved Emma; the way he looks at her; the way he touches her; the way he talks about her. There was something else bothering her, she just had to found out what.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the lunch the whole family went to the docks. The men checked the boat and put their things on it. Leroy's boat was ready to sail.

Killian was wearing his pirate jacket and Emma couldn't help but smile at the sight of him – _her pirate was really into it_. She knew that Leroy's boat was nothing compared to the Jolly Roger; the one he had given up for her. _An act of true love_ – her mother had told her.

She also remembered when she told Killian that she was sorry he had lost his home in exchange for one magic bean. He had smiled before answering:

"_From the moment I saw you the Jolly Roger was no longer my home"_

_Nevertheless she felt bad for him. She knew he really liked his ship._

"_Maybe we can find another ship" – she told him –"I know that it will not be the same as the Jolly Roger but …"_

"_Maybe it will be better" – he said_

"_Maybe" – she said smiling._

"_I always knew you wanted to be a pirate, love" – Killian softly said._

"_And I always knew you had a thing for princesses" – she said._

"_Just for one" – he said before kissing her._

She was looking at the sea asking for an answer, an advice, a sign when she felt someone wrapping his arms around her body – Killian. He placed a kiss on her hair.

"It's time" – he murmured pulling her even closer to him as if he was already missing her.

"I know" – she said turning her body so she could look at his face –"Are you sure you still know how to sail?" – she said touching the collar of his jacket. He opened his mouth to speak but Emma covered his lips with her mouth. He closed his eyes and responded to the kiss immediately. He grabbed the back of her head pulling her closer. Their kiss was passionate and gentle at the same time. When they finally pulled back Emma spoke again –"I'm a pirate remember?" – she said trying to imitate his accent –"That's what you're about to say, right?"

"Probably" – he said smiling before he kissed her once more.

When the two of them finally come up for air they noticed that the eyes of everybody were on them.

"I should go before David decides to shot me before we even begin the trip" – he said.

"Probably" – she said smiling.

Killian took a stepped back and started to turn around to the boat. Emma touched the pregnancy test inside her pocket and looked to the place where her family was; she caught her mother staring at her.

"Killian wait!" – she suddenly said making her way to him – "I need to tell you something" – she said trying to disguise her trembling voice.

Killian remained in silence waiting for Emma to continue. She could feel her heart racing like the first time she kissed him, or the first time she said "I love you" to him.

"I …" – she started to say looking at her feet but then, when her eyes meet his she had to take a deep breath before she could speak again –" I love you" – she said.

He stared at her like she was the most precious thing in the world and gave her a smile reserved only for her.

"I love you too, Emma Swan" – he said stroking her hair with his hand before he went to the ship –"More than anything" – he murmured touching the small box inside his jacket pocket.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma watched the boat disappear in the ocean. She had almost told him about the pregnancy but in the last second she lost her courage. _Maybe it was for the best_ – she told herself – _The trip would be completely different if she had told him about the baby._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mary Margaret touched her arm.

"I saw the smile on Killian's face. I'm glad you told him" – she softly said.

"I didn't" – Emma said not taking her eyes from the ocean.

"But I thought …" – Mary Margaret said confused –"What happened?"

"I was ready to tell him but then, when I looked at his eyes, I just … I couldn't" – she said with a trembling voice.

"You will have to tell him, honey" – her mother said.

"Tell him what?" – Regina asked approaching them with Roland and Henry by her side.

Both Mary Margaret and Emma looked at her.

"I was just saying to Emma that she will have to tell Killian that his coat is very old fashion" – Mary Margaret lied faking a smile.

"What? I love Killian's jacket." – Henry said –"You could buy me one, mom" – he said to Emma who was now smiling at her son –"So, when he take me with him to sail we will both look like pirates. Maybe I could use a hook too."

"I don't think you using a hook would be such a good idea" – Regina immediately said.

"I want a pirate jacket too" – Roland said –"And a hook like uncle Killian's hook!" – he enthusiastically said.

"Great, just great" – Regina ironically said –"As if a pirate was not enough, now we'll have two more"

"So, kid, are you ready to go home?" – Emma asked.

"Actually I was planning to spend the night with Regina and Robin, if you're okay with that" – Henry said.

"Oh, okay" – Emma said a little a bit surprised –"Fine by me"

"Great!" – Henry said smiling –"See you tomorrow, mom" – he said hugging her while Emma placed a kiss on the top of his head –"Love you" – he murmured.

"I love you too, kid" – she softly said.

When Regina and the boys got into the car Mary Margaret spoke:

"You can stay at our house. You know we have a spare room" – she offered, so Emma wouldn't have to spend the night alone.

"Oh, no … I'll be fine" – Emma said faking a smile –"Besides, I never had the opportunity to have the whole house to myself"

"Honey, you don't have to pretend with me" – her mother said.

"I'm going to be fine" – Emma said –"I'm fine" – she added.

"At least dine with me" – Mary Margaret said; Neal made a sound drawing the attention of her mother and sister – "Me and Neal, of course" – she said smiling at her son.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner Regina went to her room and was surprised when she saw two little heads looking at her under the sheets of her bed.

"What are you two doing here?" – she asked trying not to laugh.

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" – Roland asked looking at her with his puppy eyes.

"Pretty please?" – Henry added with a charming smile.

"How can I say no?" – she said lying down on the bed between the two of them –"Any particular reason for two of my favorite people in the world to invade my room?"

"It seemed a good opportunity since Robin isn't here" – Henry said –"But I think we could repeat this when Robin arrive from the trip. This bed is big enough for the four of us"

"We'll see" – she said smiling.

"Can you tell us a story?" – Roland asked.

"What kind of story, honey?" – Regina stroking brushing his hair.

"Umm … About you and dad" – he said.

"Yeah mom, you never told us how the two of you met" – Henry said sitting on the bed.

Regina smiled remembering the first time she had saw Robin.

"Well … I could be persuaded to tell you" – she said looking at Henry and Roland. They immediately wrapped their little arms around her and gave her a kiss in each side of her face –"Now I can tell you" – she said laughing.

"After Zelena's curse we all had to go back to the enchanted forest" – she began to tell the story –"Now that I think about it, I should actually thank her for having cast the curse. Anyway … Snow and I were walking through the forest when we heard a little noise coming from the shrubs" – she started shaking the sheets trying to recreate the whole scene making Henry and Roland laugh –"but suddenly" – she made a dramatic pause –"a flying monkey appeared from the sky" – she said grabbing Henry and Roland's legs – "and grabbed my arm" – they both laughed.

"It was not funny!" – Regina said trying to sound serious which made the boys laugh even more – "So, where was I?"

"The flying monkey had you, mom" – Henry said.

"Right … the flying monkey lifted me in the air but then Snow grabbed one of my legs and we both fell on the floor"

"Why don't you tried using your magic fire balls on him?" – Henry asked.

"I forgot telling you that part. I had already tried but it didn't work" – Henry and Roland remained in silence waiting for Regina to continue –"Snow and I tried to think in a way to defeat the beast and suddenly we heard someone saying "_Get down!"_" – she said trying to imitate Robin's voice

"It was dad!" – Roland enthusiastically said.

"Yes, it was" – Regina said smiling –"We did as he said and then we saw an arrow hitting the monkey's face and he fled"

"Dad's arrow never misses its mark" – Roland spoke again.

"And then you thanked him …" – Henry stated.

"Quite the opposite" – she said trying not to laugh remembering the way she had spoken with Robin. _A simple thank you would suffice_ – she could almost hear him saying that – "I actually said that I didn't ask for his help"

"Unbelievable, mom" – Henry said shaking his head.

"I admit I was not very nice to him" –she said.

"Not really nice? I'm surprise you are going to marry him" – he said.

"Ah-ah, my son is so funny" – she said tickling his belly; Roland started to laugh too –"Oh, you think this is funny? Come here, little man" – she said tickling him too.

"Okay, okay … please stop" – Henry tried to say laughing at the same time –"Another story, another story"

"So you can make fun of me again?" – she said laughing as well.

"No, I promise … I promise …"

"Okay then … what story do you want me to tell you?" – she said covering both of the boys with a blanket.

"Tell us a story about you. A story before you became queen; before you had magic" – Henry said.

Regina couldn't help but smile. She was glad Henry didn't ask her to tell him stories about the Evil Queen. She was not that person anymore and that kind of story would only cause him nightmares; she really did a lot of bad things which she was not proud of. But the story of a little girl named Regina was a very different story.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Regina …" – she started to say. After a few minutes Henry and Roland were peacefully asleep. She kissed both of their foreheads and then she closed her eyes too.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma entered in her room and heard the sound of the waves crashing down on the soft sand outside the balcony door. She made her way to the bed and lay down but when she saw Killian's side of the bed empty she rolled her body and went over to the place where he was supposed to be. She could still feel his scent on his pillow and her eyes filled with tears.

She felt alone and she hated. She didn't feel like that since she was in the foster care; since Neal left her; since she went to prison. She hated that feeling.

That house was her home but know it seemed everything but that. Killian was her home and he was not there.

"Why couldn't you just tell him? God Emma Swan, you're so stupid!" – she spoke to herself – "Isn't he your true love? You're supposed to be able to tell him this kind of stuff, specially this kind of stuff…"

_What if he's not your true love?_ – a little voice inside her head said – _What proof do you have that __**you**__ are his true love? Did he save you from a sleeping curse with a true love kiss? Do you have a magical tattoo? Did pixie dust show you the way to find him?_

Emma put her arms around herself and started to cry. She felt the pregnancy test inside her pocket and took it out. She didn't know how long she stared at the stick before she fell asleep unaware that somewhere, in the middle of the sea, Killian was looking at a small box full of hope and possibility.

**…**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again for reading and please review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made a small trailer for this fanfic, if you want to see it just check my youtube channel (mentioned on my profile) or follow this link: _watch?v=FbjWiehURwc_**

**Warning: it can have a few spoilers for the next chapters, I hope you like (:**

**…**

The sky was full of stars and Killian could feel a light breeze sweeping through the open window of what would be considered the "captain's quarters" if this boat was actually a ship named Jolly Roger. He constantly had to wonder how all of this happened. After being lost for three hundred years, here he was, preparing for the big talk with David.

During the trip the men shared some stories about their adventures in the Enchanted Forest and in Neverland. While Killian told them about his time in Neverland he remembered that some of the stories that he had shared with David and Robin were the same that he used to tell Henry as bedtime stories. He really liked the way Henry listened to him forcing his big curious eyes to stay opened trying to fight the sleep. Even after Henry fall asleep, Killian always finishes the story hoping that maybe, somehow, Henry still listens to his voice in his dreams. That's when, one day, after he pulled the sheet up to cover Henry's body and made his way to the door of the room he listened Henry's voice:

"_Killian?" – he softly asked opening his eyes._

_Killian turned his body and approached to him sitting again on the bed._

"_What is it?" – he softly asked –"I thought you were already asleep dreaming about pirate ships"_

"_I was" – he said with a smile. He opened his mouth to say something more but then he closed it again._

"_Hey …" – Killian said touching his arm –"Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that, right?"_

_Henry nodded and Killian remained in silence waiting for him to continue._

"_It's Robin and my mom – Regina – they are you going to marry and I … I was just wondering if you and my mom …"_

"_Oh …" – Killian was taken aback by Henry's words. He was not expecting having this kind of conversation with him –"Would you like if your mother and I …" – he said feeling a little bit nervous about Henry's answer._

"_Isn't that what people who love each other do? I mean, that's what happens in the books and movies right? The couple gets married." – Henry tried to explain._

_Killian stood in silence looking at the kid in front of him._

"_Did you just give me your blessing to ask your mother to marry me?" – he said breaking the silence._

"_What do you think?" – Henry said with a big smile on his face._

He never found difficult to speak with David, at least when the subject wasn't Emma. He knew that David and he were friends but he was also Emma's father and sometimes that could be a problem – like in that particular moment. If David were not Emma's father he could ask him for some advice and his opinion about the right words to use; the right way to impress the father of the girlfriend.

Why couldn't he be like Robin? He didn't have to go through all this stuff since Regina's father was dead. Even David didn't have to go through this; Snow's father had died before David even knows about her existence.

Why did Emma have to be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming? Why couldn't she be Regina's sister or … Snow's sister?

Killian's heart was beating so fast inside his chest that he could almost hear it.

"What happened to "I'm a pirate, remember?"" – Emma's voice invaded his mind making him smile.

"Here you are!" – Killian almost jumped when a voice interrupted his thoughts. He quickly hid the box inside the pocket of his coat and turned his body to the stairs.

"Bloody hell" – he said releasing the air that he didn't know was trapped in his lungs –"I thought you were David" – he said facing Robin.

"Just me" – Robin said approaching to his friend –"Are you alright? You seem nervous" – he said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you think?" – he ironically said.

"Well, you survived lunch and Regina's attempt to sabotage this whole plan" – he said hitting him playfully on his arm.

"Thank you for that, by the way" – Killian said rolling his eyes.

"You know Regina. She can be very … intense" – Robin said – "I'm surprised she didn't found out sooner"

Killian started to pace around the room.

"I can't do this" – he said.

"Yes, you can!" – Robin quickly said –"It's just David…" – Killian gave him a look running his fingers through his hair – "What do you always say?"

"What?" – Killian asked confused –"I don't …"

"What do you always say" – Robin repeated interrupting Killian –"A man not willing to fight for what he wants …"

"… deserves what he gets" – Killian completed.

"Now go" – Robin said pushing him to the stairs – "Good luck" – he murmured when Killian disappeared from his view.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

David was at the helm of the boat looking at the sea when he heard Killian's footsteps.

"Look who is now the captain of the boat" – David said teasing Killian but the pirate remained in silence. David raised his eyebrow. _Odd_- he thought - "You look like you need a drink" – he said trying to break the awkward silence – "Actually, I could use a drink too"

Killian opened his mouth to agree with him. It would be easier to make David agree with him after a few drinks, but he quickly erased that thought. He wanted to do this in the right way and in the right way, David needs to be sober.

"No, no drinking." – he said looking at David – "Though I'm sure we're going to need more than one drink after I tell you what I should have told you hours ago"

"Okaaaay, you realize that I didn't understand a thing that you just said, right?" – David said raising her eyebrows.

"Sometimes you really sound like Emma" – Killian said smiling at the thought of Emma saying those exactly same words to him.

"Technically is Emma who sounds like me, since I'm her father" – David corrected him.

"Aye …" – Killian said starting to feel nervous again – "Speaking of being a father and all of that … I need to tell you something"

David remained in silence staring at Killian with a worried look.

"As you know … Emma and I are living together for quite some time –"

"One year" – David interrupted him with a serious voice.

"Right, one year" – Killian said clearing his throat trying to hide his nervousness –"So, what I'm trying to say is that … I thought that maybe … Actually I have been thinking about this for some quite time and according to Henry this would eventually going to happen because that's what happens in the books and movies so –"

"Killian!" – David said interrupting Killian again. He closed his eyes for a second before speaking again – "Is she … pregnant?"

Killian blinked his eyes in confusion.

"What?" – he said so low that he wasn't sure if David had heard him – "Who is pregnant?" – he asked confused.

"What do you mean, "Who?" Emma!" – David exclaimed.

Killian almost lost his balance as he heard David's words.

"What … why would she ..." – he murmured – "Why would you think that?" – he managed to say.

"Isn't that what you were trying to say?" – David said running his fingers through his hair.

"No …" – he said looking at a nervous David.

"So why did you started to talk about "living together" and "this would eventually going to happen", because let's face it, I know that you two sleep in the same bed –"

"You really don't want to talk about that" – Killian quickly said.

David shook his head.

"Now I really need a drink" – he said searching for the beer.

_Can this become more embarrassing?_ – Killian thought.

"Can we celebrate now?" – Robin said appearing in front of them with a big smile on his face holding three beers in his hands. He quickly realized his mistake when he looked at the surprised look on David's face.

Killian hid his face with his hand preparing for the worse. David looked at Robbin and then to Killian.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" – David asked.

"I should probably go back to …"– Robin started to say before David interrupted him.

"No, you're not going anywhere until someone decides to explain what the hell is going on!" – he said turning his attention to Killian.

The pirate took a deep breath and approached to the prince.

"I planned this trip for a reason, mate … but somehow this end up going in the complete opposite direction … and the truth is that what I wanted to say to you is actually very simple" – he started to explain – "I love your daughter" – Killian said like it was his deepest secret –" I know that before I met her I was not the most friendly person … I've made a lot things that I'm not proud of, but if I had the chance to change all the choices that I've made in the past … I wouldn't do it because, if I had chosen differently I wouldn't have met Emma and can't imagine spending the rest of my life without her" – David stared at Killian waiting for the inevitable question – "I know that pirates aren't supposed to fall in love with princesses but I also know that Emma is the only woman that I could and I'll truly love and once we return to Storybrooke I would like to ask her to marry me. Do you give me your blessing to marry her?"

David remained in silence looking into Killian's eyes. From the moment his daughter opened her eyes he imagined how her future would be like; who would be the one to conquer her heart … and he never thought that her little girl would share her life with a pirate. Pirates aren't supposed to fall in love with princesses … but what if in a certain page of a forgotten fairytale book is written that once upon a time a certain pirate and a certain princess fell in love? He always thought that no men would be good enough for her daughter but maybe he was wrong because … after seeing Emma and Killian together he couldn't deny that Killian would in fact go till the end of the world (or time) for her.

David opened his mouth to speak but suddenly the night became darker and the sky full of stars disappeared. The sound of a thunder broke the silence and suddenly the calm sea was replaced by rough waves and high wind. David grabbed the helm of the boat trying to balance himself as Killian was pushed against the left side of the boat; Robin clutched at the mast. For a few seconds David actually thought that they were in Neverland again. The storm was getting worse and when Killian tried to stand up the boom of the boat hit him in the head and he unconsciously fell overboard. Robin and David immediately heard the sound of splash and panic filled their heads.

"Killian!" – David yelled as he ran to the place where the pirate fell. Robin was right beside him searching the water as well. They could feel the boat shaking because of the rough waves.

"Can you see him?" – Robin asked without taking his eyes from the sea.

"No" – David said as the memory of when Emma jumped overboard in Neverland invaded his mind. He couldn't help but think that this storm was very similar to the one in Neverland. The only difference was that this time there was no mermaid on the boat but despite that it looked like the storm was caused by magic and not by nature. –"I'm going to jump" – he finally said starting to climb the gunwale of the boat.

"You're going to do what?" – Robin asked in shock.

"It's the only way! He will drown if we don't find him in time" – David said rubbing the rainwater from her brow.

"If you jump you will drown too" – Robin tried to explain –"There has to be another way"

"There is no other way!" – David said throwing his hands in the air.

"Then I'll jump too" – Robin said approaching to David and starting to climb the gunwale.

"No" – David said trying to stop him –"Someone needs to be in charge of the boat"

"What boat?" – Robin said gesturing to the destroyed mast and to the ripped sail –"Do you really think that this thing will survive to this storm? Our only hope are the lifebuoys"

David nodded and helped Robin searching for the buoys and then they throw them to the sea. Both men looked at the sea and then they jumped.

The first thing that David felt after he jumped from the boat was the cold water and the rough waves hitting his body. When he returned to the surface he immediately tried to locate Robin.

"Robin? Robin?" – he yelled looking around trying to see his friend.

"I'm here!" – Robin said putting a hand in the air as the other clutched the lifebuoy.

"I'm going to dive in trying to find him. Hold the buoys until I return. If I don't find him, you try and I hold the buoys" – David said.

Robin nodded and David disappeared under water. He started to search for Killian but with the turbid water and the lack of light it was difficult for him to find his best friend.

He returned to the surface to breathe again.

"Did you find him?" – Robin immediately asked.

"No, I could barely see anything" – David said trying to keep his head out of water.

"Let me try" – Robin said trying to swim till where David was. He filled his lungs with air and dive into the water. He tried to see any sight of Killian: his hair, his clothes, his hook … but all he could see was water surrounding him. He felt the need to breath and started to swim to the surface, but when he had almost reached the surface he saw what it seemed like a dark coat.

"I think I find him" – he said after he took a quick breath. Robin pointed to the place in the water where he had seen the coat. David followed the direction of Robin's finger and dive in. Once under water he looked around and immediately saw Killian's body. His eyes were closed. David approached to him and grabbed one of his arms. He started to swim till the surface where Robin was nervously waiting. Once he saw them, Robin grabbed Killian's other arm and swam to the buoy.

"Is he alive?" – he asked trying hard to breath.

David leaned his head in the direction of Killian's head trying to detect if he was breathing or not.

"I don't know …" – David said not sure if the air he felt eating his face was the wind or also Killian's breathing. –"We need to reach land" – he said shaking Killian trying to get some reaction from the pirate. _C'mon Killian_ – he said to himself.

"There!" – Robin yelled pointing to somewhere behind David. The prince turned his body and saw what seemed to be trees –"Do you think we can swim till there?" – Robin asked.

David looked at Killian's unconscious body before he answered:

"We have to" – he said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Emma woke up the first thing that she heard was the sound of the waves crashing down on the sand of the beach. Usually, the sound of the waves makes her smile, but at that moment, that sound reminded her of Killian and his absence.

She got out from the bed and noticed that she was still wearing her red jacket and jeans, so she made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower before heading to the sheriff station.

It was a typical Monday morning in Storybrooke. The sun was shining and there was no sign of a cloud in the sky. Once in the station, Emma decided to do some paperwork. She was still the sheriff of Storybrooke but now she had two more deputies to deal with besides her father. Killian and Robin were now part of the team but unlike David and Emma who spent most of their time in the station or the in the main street, Killian was usually by the docks or the beach making sure that nothing bad happened there; Robin liked to spend his days near the woods and the animal shelter.

Emma's work was interrupted by the sound of the door of the station opening.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the school?" – Emma asked.

"My class is only in a few hours" – Mary Margaret said sitting in the chair next to Emma –"So I thought I could passing by to see how my daughter is doing."

"I'm fine, just have a lot of work to do" – she said pointing to the papers over her desk.

"Here" – Mary Margaret said giving Emma a small cup –"I thought you might need it"

"Thanks" – Emma said with a big smile on her face –"I totally forgot to drink my cup of coffee this morning"

"I'm glad you did. Drinking coffee is not good for the baby" – Mary Margaret said. Emma almost spat out what she had in her mouth –"That's why I bought you a decaf" – her mother added.

"Oh…" – Emma said looking at the cup of decaf she was holding. For a moment she almost thought that this was all a dream, a beautiful dream but at the same time … Her doubts invaded her mind, just like last night: _What if he's not your true love? What if __**you **__are not his true love?_ She instinctively put a hand over her belly. _Could she go through all of that again? Would she be able to raise a child alone? Would she be able to handle rejection all over again?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the touch of Mary Margaret's hand on her arm.

"Honey, if there's something bothering you …" – Mary Margaret gently said before she was interrupted.

"Has anyone of you talked to David, Killian or Robin since last night?" – Regina nervously said entering in the station with her phone in the air.

"No … Why?" – Mary Margaret asked turning her body to Regina.

"Because I've been trying to call Robin all morning and all that this machine has to say to me is: _Sorry, but we are unable to complete your call as dialed. Please check the number and dial again, or call your operator to help you"._ – Regina said starting to panic.

"Maybe they are in a place with no signal" – Mary Margaret said trying to sound confident.

"You think?" – Regina said sitting next to her.

"Don't worry, this kind of thing happen" – Mary Margaret said –"I'm sure it's normal not have signal in the middle of the ocean"

"You're probably right …" – Regina said trying to calm herself –"What about you sheriff, what do you think?" – she said turning her attention to a pale Emma –"Emma, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah … I think I just need to go to the bathroom or …" – she said getting up from the chair almost losing her balance.

"Honey!" – Mary Margaret cried holding one of Emma's arms.

"Maybe we should call Doctor Whale" – Regina said approaching to Emma –"You're pale"

"No" – Emma quickly said –"I'm not sick … I'm just preg - tired"

"I know I don't have your super power but I'm pretty sure that you're not "just tired"" – Regina said forcing Emma to sit again –"We should go to the hospital, Emma."

Emma took of her jacket and opened her mouth to reply, but when she was about to speak the sound of something hitting the ground caught the women attention. They both looked at the small stick lying on the floor.

"Is this a …" – Regina started to say as she leaned down to pick the stick from the ground. She looked at the pregnancy test and then to Emma –"You're pregnant!" – she stated.

Emma remained in silence.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?" – Regina enthusiastically said –"Please tell me I'm not the last one to know about this, Miss Swan"

"Nobody else knows" – Mary Margaret said –"I was the only one who knew"

"What? You didn't tell Killian?" – Regina asked looking at Emma –"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" – Regina insisted making Emma rise from the chair.

"Because I don't have a magic tattoo in my arm stating that I'm his soul mate or maybe because pixie dust didn't show me the way to find him!" – Emma blurted – "Maybe because I didn't save him from a sleeping curse with a true love kiss … maybe because I don't have any proof that he's my true love … that I am his true love!" – she said trying to hide the tears from her eyes.

Both Regina and Mary Margaret looked at Emma with concerned.

"That's why you're acting so strange …" – Mary Margaret murmured –"Emma, you don't need to –"

"So that's what you're afraid of?" – Regina suddenly said interrupting Mary Margaret – "Look at me, Emma Swan" – she said with a serious voice – "If you were not pregnant I would hit that stubborn head of yours with all my strength! Are you blind? You don't need any proof. Stop complicate things! Everyone in this town can see how much that pirate loves you and you're worried about him not being your true love? If you want any proof just look at the mirror" – she said pointing to Emma's belly –"Do you want more proof than that?"

"I just …" – Emma said with a trembling voice

"You just nothing" – Regina interrupted her this time with a gentle voice –"Don't put your walls up again, Emma. He doesn't deserve that".

"I know …" – Emma softly said.

"Can I ask you something?" – Regina asked her. Emma looked at her waiting for the question –"Just for the record, I'm asking you this not because I don't know the answer - which I already know - but because you need to hear your own answer; you need to hear yourself saying those words" – Regina said looking at Emma's eyes –"Do you love Killian?"

"Of course I do" – Emma immediately said.

"Of course you do what?" – Regina insisted.

"Of course I love him" – Emma said, hearing her own voice suddenly realizing why Regina asked her that question –"I love Killian" – she said smiling for the first time since Killian went to the trip. _She loved him. Perhaps she always had. Perhaps she had loved him since the first time she saw him … and even with her tendency to complicate things and all her doubts there was one thing she was certain of: she would always love him; always and forever._

"Are you feeling better now?" – Regina asked smiling at her.

"Yes"– she said letting herself fall on the chair –"Yes, I am".

"But …" – her mother asked, already guessing that there was a "but" coming from her daughter.

"But I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen and …" – Emma said her voice breaking –"… and that I'm going to lose him"

"You're not going to lose him, honey" – Mary Margaret said squeezing her hand.

"I just don't want to feel like I'm lost again …" – she softly said.

"If you get lost, he'll find you" – Regina gently said making Emma smile again –"Just ask your mother"

"You know our family saying, honey" – Mary Margaret said –"If you love them and they love you, they will always find you".

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After carrying Killian for what seemed like an eternity and swimming in a sea full of waves, Robin and David finally felt the soft sand under their feet. They laid down Killian in the sand and immediately searched for his heartbeat.

"Open your eyes Killian!" – David shook him –"You have to open your eyes!"

He started to hit Killian's chest not accepting that his friend was gone. The image of Emma invaded his mind. _How would he tell her that Killian died? She would not be able to move on._

Suddenly, Robin's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"David, stop!" – he said –"He's opening his eyes! He's alive!"

David looked at Killian who was now coughing and spitting water. The look on David's face after realizing that his friend was alive was the same he gave Emma after he had saved her from drowning in Neverland.

Robin grabbed Killian's shoulders helping him to sit.

"What happened?" – Killian said at the same time he tried to breathe.

"You scared the hell of us!" – David said sitting next to him.

"You didn't answer my question, mate" – he said after coughing.

"You fell overboard after you hit your head" – David said remembering the moment he saw Killian disappearing in the sea –"We had to leave the boat behind"

"No … I'm not talking about that … I'm talking about _**the question**_" – Killian said emphasizing the word question.

"Are you serious? We thought you were dead!" – David exclaimed –"You almost died Killian!"

"I was not going to die before knowing your answer" – Killian said smiling.

"Unbelievable" – Robin murmured rolling his eyes.

"I need to know David" – Killian said with a serious voice – "Do I have your blessing to marry Emma?"

David stood up and extended his hand to Killian.

"Why do you think I saved your life?" – he said holding his hand helping him getting up.

**…**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. I really appreciate all your kind words (:**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello dear readers (: **_

**I wanted to thank you all for your support; it really means the world to me. I also noticed that some people mentioned in the reviews that Snow was very OOC because she was able to keep two secrets. I just want you to know that I always try to stay truthful to the characters and the reason Snow was able to keep a secret was because she didn't have to lie. I really think that the main reason that she is not very good at keeping secrets is because she doesn't like to lie and secrets usually involve lies. In season 3, we saw her telling Emma that Neal was alive because she was not capable of lying to her daughter and because she believed she was doing the right thing by telling Emma the truth. In this story, Snow only told a little lie (chapter 2) when Regina interrupted her conversation with Emma. Anyway, I hope this chapter helps you to understand a little bit more about the relationship between Snow and secrets.**

**Thank you again for reading this story. I hope you like this chapter.**

**…**

That night, Regina's house had three more people at the dinner table. After the little talk with Emma, the women decided to dinner together. They failed to call the men during the afternoon but Mary Margaret remained optimistic and kept telling that they probably had no signal at the sea, so they would have to wait a few days until they return. Despite that, Emma was feeling a little better; the talk with her mother and Regina really helped her facing her fears. Now, all that she wanted was to tell Killian about the little pirate she was carrying inside of her. She still had her doubts but now she was able to believe in a happy ending – in their happy ending. _I just have to wait for his return_ – she thought – _then all will be fine._

Once at the table, the boys shared what they have done during the day and Mary Margaret informed them about the new school projects. Regina made her special lasagna and almost forced Emma to eat all the food on her plate. She was thrilled with the idea of being an aunt, or maybe a godmother. She would certainly have a little chat with Emma about that subject.

She caught herself wondering how it would be like if she was on Emma's position. She always wanted to be a mother; to be pregnant. Robin and she never discussed the subject but maybe after the wedding they could have the baby talk; maybe she will be the next with a big belly; maybe one day her wish will come true.

After dinner, Mary Margaret and Regina started the dishes while Emma and the boys decided to play one of Roland's videogames.

"I was little surprise when you told me you were the only one who knew" – Regina said in a low voice.

"Why?" – Mary Margaret said a little bit louder than she intended to –"Why?" – she murmured narrowing her eyes.

"Because you're not the best person at keeping secrets" – Regina said.

"I can keep a secret!" – she replied. Regina raised her eyebrow and gave her a look – "What? It's true"

"You're a terrible liar, Snow" – Regina said as she cleaned the dishes –"In fact, I think you you're incapable of lying"

"There's a difference between lying and keeping a secret" – she mumbled.

"Whatever. I'm still impressed that no one found out"

"Well, maybe because I didn't have to lie to anyone" – Mary Margaret tried to explain –"It's not like someone asked me "Hey, is Emma pregnant?""

"Yet" – Regina added.

"She's going to tell him and then there will be no more secret to keep" – she stated.

"True, but only if Killian has a little chit chat with David" – Regina said with her devilish smile –"Because if the pirate doesn't has the guts to have _the talk_ with David, then you still going to have a secret to keep"

"How do you even know about that?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"You and Robin really suck at lying" – she said.

"You can't tell anyone" – Mary Margaret murmured.

"Contrarily to some people I know what a secret is" – Regina said with a smirk. Mary Margaret opened her mouth to speak but Regina cut her off –"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to be a liar, a proper liar".

A few hours later Emma and Henry were at home watching one of Henry's favorites shows but Emma couldn't stop looking at the sea outside the big window of the living room. She was so caught up on her thoughts that she didn't even noticed when suddenly Henry turned off the TV.

"Mom …" – Henry said causing Emma to look at him –"you don't have to pretend with me"

Emma was looking at her son with a confuse expression.

"I know" – Henry said reaching for her hand.

Emma could feel her heart beating faster after hearing Henry's words. _He knew. How did he found out? Did Regina tell him? Did Mary Margaret tell him? Was her belly already big enough for him to notice?_

"I … I …" –she tried to say starting to panic –"How did you…"

"Mom, it's okay …" – he said trying to calm her down –"I know how you feel. I feel the same way" – Emma blinked her eyes trying to follow what Henry was saying –"I miss him too" – Henry said giving her a shy smile –"It's strange, isn't it? Not even two day have passed and we already feel like something isn't right; like something is missing"

Emma let go the air she didn't know she was holding and smiled. She was glad that Henry didn't know about the pregnancy, she wanted to tell him with Killian by her side.

"How can you express your feelings better than your own mother? That's not fair" – she said smiling.

"Well, at least we can say that my ability to express my feelings it's not hereditary, so I guess you'll have to figure it out a way to be a little bit like me" – he teased her.

"Maybe tomorrow, kid. Now it's time for bed" – she said getting up from the couch.

Henry rose from the couch and climbed the stairs. Emma followed him until his bedroom. She sat on Henry's bed covering him with the blanket.

"I'm not as good as Killian at telling stories but I can read one of your books, if you want" – she said reaching for one of Henry's books behind him.

"What if I tell you one of his stories?" – Henry said.

"You're the one who needs to sleep, remember?" – Emma said raising her eyebrow.

"C'mon mom, I promise to sleep after I finish telling you the story" – Henry said with puppy eyes –"Deal?"

Emma looked at him and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, Rumpelstiltskin" – she finally said –"but you better fall asleep as soon as the story ends"

Henry started to tell one of Killian's stories and Emma was surprised with all the details he was mentioning. He wanted to tell the story exactly as Killian had told him. After a few minutes Henry started to yawn and Emma noticed that he kept repeating the same words all over again so she gently continued the story for him. She remembered hearing Killian telling this story to Henry in one of the times she watched them from the doorframe of Henry's bedroom.

When Henry closed his eyes and felt asleep she kissed his forehead and turned off the light of the room.

She made her way down the stairs and opened the door that led to the beach. She could feel the soft sand on her barefoot feet as she walked through the beach. It was a beautiful night, the sky was full of stars and the moon was brighter than ever. She sat near the water and looked at the sea.

"Are you thinking about me, _pirate_?" – Emma said to herself picking a sea shell from the sand –"I wish I could talk to you right now. I almost envy the sea for being able to see you, to talk to you … Why can't I talk to you like the sea?" –she said throwing the sea shell in the water –"I miss you. Come back soon" – she said getting up from the sand, making her way to the house.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The men were sitting next the fire drinking some coconuts they found on the island. They tried to figure it out a way to leave that desert island but none of the plan sounded good enough to work out. Their only hope was to wait for help. Their family would eventually notice that they were gone for too long and would find a way to find them. They just needed to wait and make sure that they survive the wait.

"You know …" – Robin said –"I'm pretty sure that, after this, Regina will never let me put a feet on a boat"

"You're probably right" – David said laughing –"She may even curse Killian since he was the one who had this brilliant idea" – he added.

"Just drink your coconut" – Killian mumbled.

"I thought that pirates knew how to swim" – David teased him –"I guess I was wrong"

"I know how to swim" – Killian retorted

"That was not what it seemed like" – Robin said winking at David.

"I hit my head, remember? Otherwise I would return to the boat in the blink of an eye" – Killian said –"I'm a bloody pirate!"

"And I'm a _bloody_ thief who needs to sleep" – Robin said yawning –"Goodnight David. Sleep well, _pirate_" – he said lying down on the sand.

Killian and David remained in silence looking at the waves crashing on the soft sand. If only they had a boat they could be at home in a few hours.

"What would you do if my answer was different?" – David said breaking the silence. Killian turned his body to face the prince. –"Would you marry her even without my blessing?"

Killian stood in silence for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes, I would" – he said turning his attention to the sea.

"You would?" – David asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes David, I would" – Killian repeated – "If she wanted to marry me then yes, I would marry her, even without your blessing" – he added.

"So why go through all this trouble?"– David asked.

"Because we're family and … because I wanted to this in a proper way" – he explained –"Besides, I know that you tend to be a little over protective over Emma, so…"

"Of course I am. She's my daughter" – David stated.

"And I'm not saying that it is a bad thing" – Killian quickly said –"I would probably be worse than you, if I had a daughter" – he said smiling.

"Are you saying that I should give you a hard time before I allow you to marry my daughter?" – David said.

"That won't be necessary. I already put us in a big mess"

"It was not your fault Killian" – David said –"It was an accident"

"Still … the trip was my idea" – he said. David put a hand on Killian's shoulder trying to ensure his friend that the accident was not his fault. Killian looked at his friend and smiled –"You're a good man David, I'm glad we're friends".

"I'm glad we're friends too, Prince Charles" – he said with a smirk before lying down on the sand.

_He remembers_ – Killian thought, remembering his trip to the past with Emma and what he had said to David: _I'd go to the end of the world for her, or time._

He looked at the sea thinking about Emma and in a way to come back to her before he closed his eyes and fall asleep. _Maybe I'll see you in my dreams, Emma … Jones._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The next morning**

Emma woke up with a hand pressed to her abdomen and tears on her cheeks. She quickly looked at the side of the bed where Killian used to lie hoping to see him but she immediately remembered that she had slept alone. _It was just a nightmare _–she said to herself trying to erase the bad dream from her memory. In her dream Killian and she were walking through the beach; she had told him about the pregnancy and Killian had his arms wrapped around her body but suddenly she couldn't feel his touch anymore; she turned her body to look at him but he had disappeared; she looked around the beach but all she could see was sand and water; she started to run at the same time she called his name; she searched for him for hours without success until she saw a ship like the Jolly Roger at the sea; the ship was moving away from her and when she looked at the helm of the ship she saw him; Killian was at the helm of the ship, sailing away from her; she yelled his name but he didn't looked at her; she continued to yell as the ship disappeared little by little into the sea; he was leaving her; she went into the water and started to swim but when she was almost reaching the ship she felt something grabbing her feet and pushing her to underwater – That's when she woke up finding it hard to breathe.

She immediately grabbed her phone and searched for Killian's number. She tried to call him but the only sound she heard was the machine saying that it was not possible to complete the call as dialed. She tried again only to hear the same message. _Still no signal_ – she thought. After a few more calls this time to her father and Robin, she finally gave up.

She got out from the bed and went to Henry's bedroom. After waking up him she made her way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She started to make breakfast trying to distract herself from the dream.

A few minutes later Henry entered the kitchen.

"This is all for breakfast?" – he asked sitting on one of the chairs of the table kitchen.

Emma looked around the room and realized that she was surrounded by food.

"Not that I'm complaining …" – Henry said picking one waffle from the plate – "… but don't you think you made a lot of food?"

There were two plates full of waffles next to Henry; three plates with pancakes; at least six breads all over the table; eggs in the frying pan; a plate with lots of bacon; three glasses of orange juice and a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

The kitchen was a mess, not only because of the amount of food, but also because of the plates, glasses, cutlery and pans scattered all over the place.

"I guess I'm a little distracted this morning" – she said realizing that the stupid dream was still on her mind. _It was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just … _The sound of her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She reached for it immediately with the hope of hearing Killian on the other side.

"Hello?" – she quickly said.

"Hi, honey" – a familiar voice said.

"Mary Margaret, hi …" – she said trying to disguise the disappointment in her voice.

"Is everything okay?" – her mother asked.

"Yeah … everything is fine" – she said –"Have you talked to da- David, this morning?" – Emma asked.

"No" – Mary Margaret said –"I tried to call him but they probably have –"

"No signal" – Emma completed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they're fine" – Mary Margaret softly said –"Besides, stress is not good for the bab-"

"I know" – Emma interrupted her. She remained in silence for a few seconds before speaking again –"Did you eat breakfast yet?" – she asked.

"No, I was just making my way to the kitchen"

"Great! You can eat it here, then" – Emma immediately said.

"Oh no, I don't want to bother you, you should rest and –"– Mary Margaret tried to say before Emma interrupted her.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me. I think I made enough food for an entire week" – Emma said.

"I'm on my way, then" – Mary Margaret said smiling.

After eating breakfast together, Emma made her way to the sheriff station, while Mary Margaret had to go to Granny's so she could drop off Neal with Ruby and Granny; after that, Henry and she went to the school.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Maybe we can make a raft" – Robin suggested.

"No, it's too risky" – Killian said –"And even if it wasn't we wouldn't know in which direction to go"

The men were trying to find a way out of the island for hours without success. Their best idea was to wait for some fisherman to pass by the island so they could ask him help.

"I thought you knew how to navigate using the stars" – David said looking at Killian.

"And I do … but in order to do that first there has to be stars" – he said pointing to the clouds in the sky –"and second it would be easier if we used the sextant that is lost in the sea forever"

"Great, so even if we had a boat we wouldn't know in which direction to go" – Robin stated.

"Probably not …" – Killian said scratching his head –"At least not without some guide, like a compass or a map"

"Or a GPS" – David added.

"We're officially lost" – Robin said letting himself fall on the sand.

"Don't worry, they are going to find us" – David said sitting next to his friend –"We just have to wait"

"I don't think that Regina, Mary Margaret or Emma know how to sail a boat" – he said.

"And they don't have to …" – David said touching Robin's shoulder –"Regina and Emma have magic; they'll find a way to find us"

"Until then" – Killian said grabbing Robin's hand and extending his hook to David –"I suggest we start to search for some food"

"I already miss Regina's lasagna" – Robin said as they made their way into the jungle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma was sitting at her desk. She had a lot of paper work to do; in fact, she was literally surrounded by papers. She was trying for hours to organize all the documents of the station but the more she tried, more documents appeared. She tried to focus in her work but she couldn't; she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen or had already happened; the memory of her last dream invaded her mind. She grabbed the photo of Killian and she with both of her hands. She didn't know how long she was looking at the photo until she heard Regina's voice.

"Hello, Sheriff" – she said sitting on the chair in front of Emma's desk.

"Madame Mayor" – she said meeting Regina's eyes –"What can I do for you?" – Emma asked.

"The question is: what can I do for you" – she said crossing her legs and resting her hands on her lap. Emma gave her a look saying without words that she was not following –"If you need to take some time out …" – Regina said –"you know … since you're pregnant" – she said after making sure that there was no one else in the station.

"Regina, I …" – Emma tried to speak.

"I'm serious Emma" – Regina interrupted her –"There is no problem at all … maybe a month?" – she said.

"A month?" – Emma asked in disbelief.

"You're right … maybe two months" – she said thinking out loud.

"Regina, I'm fine …" – Emma tried to explain –"Besides, a month is already too much, don't you think?" – she added.

"No" – Regina said like it was the most obvious thing in the world –"I'm the Mayor, remember? And if I say that a month it's not too much, then it's not too much".

"And I appreciate your concern but I'm fine, really" – she said –"As you can see I have a lot of work to do" – she said pointing to the papers over her desk.

"Precisely!" – Regina exclaimed –"Don't you see my point?"

"Regina, I'm just two months pregnant" – she said after she took a deep breath –"We can talk about that when I reach the forty week" – Regina opened her mouth to protest but Emma cut her off –"Have you spoke to Robin, today?"

"No …" – she said with a sad expression –"I know that Snow said that they probably don't have signal in the high sea but I'm starting to freak out!"

"Yeah, me too" – Emma mumbled.

"No, no, no… you can't!" – Regina quickly said. Emma looked at her confused –"Stress is not good for the baby, Emma! We shouldn't be talking about this!" – Emma tried to speak but Regina continued to talk –"You know what? We don't need to freak out because tomorrow they will be back and everything will return to normal, right?"

"Right" – Emma said thinking what could be considered _normal_ in their lives.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was already night when Killian, David and Robin found a small river in the center of the island. They had tried to find food and water during the all day, but the best they could find was some fruit. The coconuts they had drank didn't satisfy their thirsty, so finding water became their priority.

"Clean water, finally" – David said leaning down so he could drink some fresh water.

The reflection of the moon on the water made the river look like it was made of silver. It was a beautiful island, more beautiful than Neverland; at least there was no Peter Pan to hunt them.

The men drank all the water they were capable of saving in their stomach.

"Go ahead" – Killian said washing his face while Robin and David made their way to the beach –"I'm right behind you".

After cleaning his face and his hand he drank a little more of fresh water and started to rise from the ground when suddenly a sound in the water caught his attention. The sight of a woman emerging from the water almost made him lost his balance. The woman had long brown hair and eyes black as night; her lips were pink and she had tanned skin.

_A mermaid_ – Killian thought as her tail turned into two long legs.

"Hello sailor …" – she said with a seductive voice –"or should I call you pirate?"

"I prefer captain" – he said trying to reach for his sword, quickly realizing that he had lost it.

"So do I, Captain Hook" – she said approaching him –"or do you want me to call you Killian?" – she smiled showing her perfect teeth.

"How do you know my name?" – he said stepping back.

"It's always nice to know the name of the man you're rescuing" – the mermaid said.

"Rescuing? Are you here to rescue us? Did they send you to help us?" – Killian said unable to hide the hope in his voice.

"Not us" – she corrected him –"You"

Killian looked into her eyes and immediately realized that she couldn't be trusted. She was hiding something.

"Who sent you?" – he asked, his voice serious.

"Can't tell" – she said smiling.

"You can't or you won't?" – Killian insisted. The mermaid smiled again and began to brush her hair with her finger –"Look, I won't leave the island without my friends, so if you're really here to rescue me, help them too … otherwise I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I can persuade you" – she seductively said.

"I doubt that" – Killian said –"Are you going to help _**us**_ or not?"

The mermaid bit her lip and looked at him. He remained in silence waiting for her answer but after a few seconds he realized that the mermaid wouldn't change her mind. He started to make his way back to the place where Robin and David were when suddenly he heard **her** calling his name. _No … it's not possible_ – he said to himself hearing again the sound of a familiar voice.

"Killian …" – she said again –"Why don't you look at me? I've missed you".

He closed his eyes. He knew that if he looked back it would his undoing. He tried to take a step forward but the sound of her voice froze all his movements. He tried to remind himself that she wasn't real, she wasn't **her**, until he felt her soft hand touching his back.

"Don't you miss me?" – she murmured in his ear.

Unable to stop himself, he turned his body so he could look at her.

"Emma …" – he said so low that he wasn't sure that he had actually spoken.

"Yeah … it's me" – she said caressing his cheek.

Killian continued to look at her, feeling the need to touch her blonde hair; her soft skin. She smiled at him and leaned her head to kiss him but before she could reach his lips he spoke.

"No …" – he said before their lips touched –"You're not real. You're just an illusion. She's in Storybrooke and …"

"Shhhh …" – she said touching his lips with her finger – "I'm here. I'm real"

"No …" – Killian said trying to resist her.

"Don't you remember what I said to you?" – she murmured –"I said that I would save you. Let me save you" –she said leaning her head so she could kiss him.

He was not able to stop her when she kissed him. She grabbed the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer. But then, while she kissed him Killian felt like something wasn't right; like something was missing. There wasn't any connection between them. He felt empty while he kissed her.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her away; the water was already touching his waist.

"No, you're not her. You're not Emma" – he said looking at the woman in front of him; the woman with Emma's face.

"I can be. I can be whoever you want me to be" – she said – "All you have to do is kiss me" – the mermaid said kissing him again and he immediately felt the difference between her kisses and Emma's. There was no love on the mermaid's lips, only lies.

"No, stop!" – he tried to say between her kisses –"I don't want an illusion. I want reality or nothing" – Killian said pushing her away.

"And this doesn't feel real?" – she said approaching him. She kissed him again, trying hard to open his mouth with her tongue.

"No, it doesn't" – he said stepping away from her – "I know how a real kiss is and this isn't it. I know the difference".

The mermaid smiled and showed her true face before speaking:

"You know … I was just trying to add some pleasure to the trip we're about to have but if you don't want it … then I guess we'll have to do this in the hard way" – she said looking at him with her black eyes – "Because I'm not the type who breaks a deal"

The mermaid grabbed his arm and pushed him into the water. He tried to let go from her but she was swimming so fast that all he could feel was the water hitting his face. He didn't think twice when he leaned his hook to her tail. The mermaid immediately stopped when she felt the hook hurting her tail. The red color of her blood started to mix with the water. Killian removed his hook from the mermaid's body. She tried to hit him with her tail but failed. He tried to reach the surface but she was faster than him and grabbed one of his legs. He was starting to lose his strength; he needed air. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing her arm pulling him out of the water. He gasped for air.

"What the hell is going on?" – David yelled. He and Robin were grabbing both of Killian's arms.

Before he could answer him, he pushed them aside and hit the mermaid's chest with his hook. She fell into the water as soon as Killian removed his hook from her chest. The men watched her dead body disappear in the river.

"We really need to find a way to leave this bloody island" – he said letting himself fall in the ground.

**…**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading and please share your thoughts with me (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin couldn't stop blinking his eyes. He had heard many stories about mermaids and how tricky they were, alluring the sailors to their death, but he never had seen one with his own eyes before. Most of his days were spent in the woods, and the only beasts he had seen were trolls, flying monkeys and black knights. The blood of the mermaid was all that remained as the body disappeared into the water. He was so focused in what he had just saw that he didn't even notice Killian and David talking with each other

"…Emma … I thought she was Emma …" – Killian said trying to recover his breath.

"Killian, calm down" – David tried to say but Killian continued to talk.

"She said she was trying to rescue me ..." – he started to explain – "it was part of the deal … someone –"

"I don't understand" – David interrupted him –"If she was trying to help us then why did she –"

"She wasn't" – Killian quickly said –"It was just me. She just wanted me" – he said running his fingers through his hair –"Someone sent her"

"Who sent her?" – David immediately asked, realizing that it was not Snow or Regina or Emma who sent the mermaid, otherwise she wouldn't just try to rescue Killian.

"I don't know … She said she couldn't tell" – he said remembering the mermaid's words.

"Something isn't right" – David said getting up from the ground –"This doesn't make any sense. There are no mermaids in this realm"

"Apparently now there are" – Killian said with his head in his hands –"I can't believe I fell for that"

David looked into Killian's direction.

"Hey, don't blame yourself" – he said touching Killian's shoulder –"She tricked you"

"I should have known that it wasn't **her**!" – Killian said rising from the ground –"I should have tried to make her say who sent her instead of letting her seduce me. She could have been our answer to get out of this island and now, because of me, she's dead."

"She would have killed Robin or me if you had not killed her" – David said.

"No, if I haven't been so blind in the first place!"

"I once fell for that too, in the Enchanted Forest" – David started to say. He had to make Killian understand that it wasn't his fault –"I was trying to help Abigail to save the man she loved. She needed some of the water of a lake with magical properties but the lake was guarded by a mermaid and when I tried to steal some of the water she appeared and transformed herself into Snow. She kissed me and for a moment it felt real but then, when she kissed me again I realized that something wasn't right, that something was missing" – Killian listened David and remained in silence looking at his friend, remembering the similar situation that had happened to him minutes before –"Of all the powers that mermaids have I think this one is the most dangerous of all" – David said –"We're human and contrarily to these beasts, we have feelings and sometimes those feelings can be used against us. The mermaids think that the human feelings are our greatest weakness but in the end they are our greatest strength".

"What did you said?" – Robin asked approaching them.

"Do you want me to tell the story again?" – David asked looking at his friend –"Because it could ta-"

"No, not that …" – Robin interrupted him –"You said that mermaids have powers"

"Yes, they have many powers … They can allure men to their death, travel between realms, change the weather and …"

"Cause storms" – Killian stated realizing what Robin was trying to say.

"What if the accident with the boat was not an accident? What if someone conjured the storm?" – Robin asked.

"Not someone" – David said –"The mermaid"

"She said that someone sent her. That person is probably the one who told her to cause the storm. It must have been part of the deal. " – Killian said trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together –"That's the only explanation"

"But why?" – David asked –"Who would want to harm us?"

The men looked at each other trying to find the last piece of the puzzle.

"I have no idea, mate" – Killian said looking at the sea. _But I intend to find out_ – he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Like the morning before, her subconscious still struggled by her deepest fears. Emma had woken up, sweaty and terrified. In her dream she lost Killian or the baby or both. She never felt so powerless. Being forced to watch herself losing the people she loves over and over again was starting to mess with her head. She sat on the side of her bed and fought to control her breathing. She instinctively touched her belly trying to assure herself that everything was fine; that it was just a bad dream. She wanted nothing more than to be able to see him; to know that he was safe. That's when she remembered that, in a few hours, Killian would be there by her side. The trip was supposed to be only for a couple of days and this was the second day she had woken up alone, even if it seemed like a whole year. So, according to her counts, the men should return during today. She smiled at the thought of seeing Killian again. Truth to be told, she was not sure she would be able to sleep alone for much longer or wake up without the presence of him by her side.

After taking Henry to school she went to the sheriff station and tried to distract herself with work.

After lunch, Leroy entered in the station.

"Good afternoon, Leroy" – Emma said smiling at the same time she tried to organize some papers on her desk.

"Hi …" – Leroy said with a sad smile. Hearing the strange tone of voice of the dwarf, Emma looked at him –"Umm… Something happened …" – he said.

"What is it?" – Emma immediately asked –"Trouble at the mines again?"

"No … everything is fine at the mines …" – Leroy nervously said approaching Emma's desk.

"So what is it?" – Emma asked again.

"The docks … Something happened at the docks …" – Leroy said without looking at Emma.

"Oh … okay, usually is Killian who takes care of the problems at the docks but if it is important …"

"It's important!" – Leroy quickly said –"It's about my boat … is at the docks and –"

Before Leroy could finish the sentence Emma rose from her chair.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" – Emma exclaimed –"They returned" – she said unable to stop smiling.

"Emma … I –"- Leroy tried to say.

"Thank you so much for telling me" – she said hugging him – "We meet at the docks".

As Emma made her way to her car, she called Regina and Mary Margaret telling them the big news. They agreed to meet at the docks.

Emma could feel her heart beating inside her chest. It seemed that Killian had been gone for a thousand years when in reality it had only been a couple of days. She couldn't help but smile as she drove to the docks. _He was back, safe and sound. He had returned home; he had come back to her like he always does_. She couldn't wait to meet his deep blue eyes again. Emma pressed down harder the accelerator. She was ready to tell him _**everything**_.

When she parked the car and approached to the place where the boats were, she didn't expect to see half of Storybrooke there too. _Odd_ – she thought – _Did they come to see them too? _

She caught some of the dwarfs looking at her with a sad expression. She started to pass through the amount of people that were looking at the water and couldn't help but notice that some of them were looking at her with a worried look while others tried to avoid eye contact. She opened her mouth to ask why were all of them there; why were all with the funeral look on their faces. But she suddenly felt someone touching her shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" – Regina asked behind her –"Why is half of Storybrooke here? Don't they know what privacy is?"

Both women continued to walk ignoring the way people were looking at them, at least, Emma was trying to; Regina gave them her evil queen look.

When they finally realized to where all people were looking at Emma reached for Regina's arm almost losing her balance. Regina suddenly became pale and almost forgot how to breathe.

The remains of what once was Leroy's boat were floating on the water. At that moment time had stopped for Emma and Regina. There was no sight of the men. All they could see was a destroyed boat with no one a board. Tears started to fall from Emma's eyes. Her nightmares were becoming truth and this time she couldn't wake up and erase them; this time they were real. _No, no, no_ – she could hear her thoughts screaming inside of her mind – _This isn't happening; this can't be happening. He was supposed to come back. Why did this keep happening to her? Was she destined to be alone? How could she be the savior and not be capable of saving the people she loved?_

"He's not dead" – a familiar voice said.

Regina turned her body to look at Mary Margaret. Emma remained in silence looking at the remains of the boat trying to ignore her mother's voice.

"They're not dead" – Mary Margaret said approaching them.

"Stop with your optimism about everythi –"– Regina tried to say cleaning some tears from her eyes.

"He's not dead" – Mary Margaret said again –"We share a heart. I would have known if David was dead. I would have felt it … and if he's not dead, Killian and Robin aren't either… You have to believe …"

"Stop!" – Emma blurted –"Just stop acting like this is some fairytale! Because it's not … this is real life and they are … they …"

"Emma …" – Mary Margaret tried to speak.

"They're dead …" – Emma murmured crying – "I … I can't … He can't be …" – she said touching her belly feeling more powerless than ever. _Why didn't she tell him?_

She felt her knees trembling and her body started to shake. Regina grabbed one of her arms preventing her from falling.

"Emma, breathe …" – Regina said. Emma looked at Regina's face noticing her red eyes and some tears on her face –"Your mother is right … We have to believe … _**They**_ would want us to believe" – she said.

Emma nodded and took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She wanted to be optimistic as her mother and strong as Regina, but in that moment, as much as she tried, she couldn't be neither of them. She saw Mr. Gold and Belle approaching them and ran in their direction.

"Gold, help us" – she begged.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Regina and Mary Margaret's faces and then to the place where the pieces of the boat were floating quickly realizing what had happened.

"Emma …" – he said trying not to hurt Emma's feelings –"There's no way …"

"It must be something that you can do …" – Emma insisted trying to fight the tears that were falling from her eyes –"Please … your magic must be powerful enough to …"

"You know that it isn't" – he said remembering Neal's death –"I'm sorry, but all the evidences indicate that they're gone." – he said feeling Belle's hand on his arm.

"No … you don't know that …" – Emma said not knowing if she was trying to convince Mr. Gold or herself –"Mary Margaret … she says that David is alive … they share a heart and … and …" – she said starting to cry again.

Belle approached Emma holding her in her embrace.

"I'm so sorry Emma" – she whispered caressing her hair.

"It must be something … it must be something we can do…" – Emma said releasing herself from Belle's embrace and meeting Gold's eyes –"If they are alive then it must be something that we can do"

"I can try to do a locator spell" – Mr. Gold said – "But it may not work if they –"

"Do it!" – Regina said –"Please…" – she softly said.

Belle looked at her husband and squeezed his hand.

"Very well" – he said looking at the women –"As you know, when Greg and Tamara kidnapped Henry I did a locator spell that showed us that he was in Neverland. I used a drop of my blood to perform the spell because Henry is my grandson"

"You need the blood of a relative" – Regina said.

Before Mr. Gold could reply Emma spoke:

"You can use mine" – she said. There was no need to use Roland or little Neal's blood. David was her father so her blood could be used to perform the spell.

Mr. Gold made appear the same globe he used when they followed Henry till Neverland. Emma pricked her finger on the needle and let the blood fall on the globe. They waited in silence as they watched the blood spreading.

"Something isn't right" – Mr. Gold said leaning his body to the globe –"There's something blocking the spell"

"What? What do you mean?" – Regina asked.

"I don't know how to explain it" – Mr. Gold said staring at the globe –"It's like there is some barrier blocking the spell" – he added – "I'm sorry but this spell is useless"

"So that's it? He's gone forever?" – Regina exclaimed feeling all the hope she had inside of her disappear at the possibility of never seeing Robin again. She instinctively looked at her engagement ring.

"We can try to perform another locator spell but it could take some time …" – Mr. Gold said –"and I'm going to need your help" – he said pointing to Emma and Regina –"But I should warn you, the spell might not work and we can have the same result as before and there is nothing worse than false hope".

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The men were sitting around the fire, trying to process all the information they got after the mermaid's incident.

David was making a list of some possible scenarios, writing them with a stick on the ground.

"So, according to our suspicions the boat accident was not an accident" – he said pointing with the stick to the words he had written on the ground.

"Aye" – Killian said after drinking some of his coconut – "The mermaid conjured the storm which affected, specifically, the place where the boat was … and it worked"

"Then we managed to escape and found this island" – David said –"And today the mermaid showed her face saying that someone sent her, the question is: who?"

"It has to be someone with power and money; otherwise it wouldn't be able to make a deal with a mermaid" – Killian said.

"Do you think the person who sent her promised her money?" – David asked.

"That or gold and jewelry" – Killian replied –"Mermaids are known for their vanity; they like expensive and rare objects" – he added.

"So, the person who sent her must be powerful and rich" – David said writing his words on the ground –"But why us? Why did this person attack _**us**_?"

"I don't know, mate" – Killian said –"I made many enemies during the years I used to sail the seas but they are all dead now. Not many people have the chance to live for three hundred years"

"Didn't you make any enemy recently?" – David asked looking at his friend –"During the year of Zelena's curse, perhaps?"

"Blackbeard" – Killian said remembering the year he spent away from Emma –"But he died"

"Are you sure?" – David insisted –"Because if there is a possibility of –"

"I'm sure David" – Killian interrupted him –"I killed him" – he softly said remembering the day he threw the man to the sharks in his attempt to erase Emma from his memory and the constant reminder that he would never see her again; in his attempt to be the man he used to be before he met her.

The men remained in silence for a few moments hearing the sound of the ocean. There were only few stars in the sky because of the many clouds that were making the night seem darkest.

"We have no idea who tried to kill us, then" – David said throwing the stick away from him, breaking the silence.

"I don't think that someone tried to kill us" – Robin spoke for the first time. David turned his attention to the man sitting next to him –"At least not on purpose" –he added.

"Robin, the storm that destroyed the boat was caused by magic" – David said –"Someone wanted to destroy our boat"

"Then why did the mermaid say that she was trying to rescue Killian? It doesn't make sense if we were supposed to die in the first place" – Robin replied –"I think the storm was an attempt to get to Killian but things didn't go the way the mermaid planned because he hit with his head and fell overboard"

"It would be easier for her to kidnap me if I was unconscious" – Killian said.

"Maybe she thought you were dead and didn't want to face the person with who she had made the deal" – Robin said –"If the deal was to rescue you and you were dead, she would gain nothing in taking you to who hired her".

"But why me? Why would someone pay to kidnap me and not to kill me?" – Killian asked more confused than ever.

"I don't know Killian, but whoever it is, wants you alive" – Robin said noticing the concerned look on Killian's face –"We really need to find a way to go back to Storybrooke"

"We were supposed to go back today" – David said –"I'm sure, by now, they've noticed that something isn't right" – he added.

"I hope so because we're running out of coconuts" – Robin said trying to cheer up his friends.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, Emma was at her parent's apartment reading one of many spell books that Rumpelstiltskin had managed to find in his store. Most of them required specific ingredients that Emma didn't even know that existed. She was not able to eat anything after knowing of the men disappearing. Fortunately, Henry did not remember that they were supposed to return during that day so he didn't ask any questions about it. Regina had managed to keep him and Roland away from the docks so they wouldn't find out about the boat accident.

Emma caught herself wondering how she would tell Henry about what had happened. _How did you tell a child that his stepfathers and grandfather are lost somewhere in the sea? How could she tell him that they were gone? How could she tell him that he would never see them again?_

"You're really going to read all of these books?" – Henry's voice interrupted her thoughts. He sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm trying to improve my magic" – Emma said faking a smile –"Weren't you the one who wanted me to practice my magic more often?"

"Cool" – Henry said with a big smile on his face.

_Cool _– Henry's words echoed in her mind. _If only you knew the truth, kid – _Emma said to herself.

"I think I'm going to drink a hot chocolate with cinnamon. Do you want something?" – he said getting up from the couch.

"No, I'm good, kid" – Emma said glad that he didn't mention Killian. She continued to read the spell book she had on her lap trying to keep her eyes open. She was very tired. The fear and the worrying were exhausting but she fought the sleep the best she could. She had to find a way to find him, no matter what.

She yawned a few times and without realizing her eyes started to close. She lay down on the couch; her hands still grabbing the book.

A few minutes later Mary Margaret found Emma sound asleep. Henry was in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate. She covered her daughter with a blanket and went to the kitchen.

"What do you think about sleeping in the spare room of your favorite grandmother?" – she said sitting next to Henry.

"Does that mean that I can drink another cup of hot chocolate?" – he asked looking at Mary Margaret with his puppy eyes.

"I don't know … did you made enough for two?" – she said grabbing one cup for herself.

"What do you think?" – Henry said smiling.

**…**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review (:**


End file.
